Deserved
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: But despite everything, Regina loves you. With her entire heart and soul. You fill her heart as same as Roland does and I know she will always protect you, she will always defend you and love you and cherish you, just as I promise to do the same to both of my girls and my two boys; my family. OQ Holiday Prompt 24 drabble


I own no one but my own people

 **A/N this is my first drabble for OUAT and I really hope you don't completely hate it.**

Come to Daddy, Robyn, let your step-Mum go enjoy the water with the boys a bit. There's a good girl.

Hello, my little sweetness. My little baby Robyn. Gods, I wish they had waited until I was out of that coma that damned God put me in before they named you. While I appreciate the sentiment, I had already decided that you would have been Rosa Hood. A beautiful little flower; my beautiful little Rosa…

But Robyn suits you. You look more like me every passing days apart from the green eyes of your mother. I can't tell you how grateful I am for that, and even though your step-mum won't ever say it she is too.

Your parentage is… complicated to say the least. Your step-mum is also your aunt and I suppose that would make me your uncle as well as your father.

Your mother, well… she did something... vile to me. I'm still not over it. Truthfully I don't know if I'll ever be over it.

Oh no no no don't cry, my love, Daddy's fine. Here, you want to play in the sand for a bit, perhaps build a sand castle with your brother? No? That's alright you can just sit here with Daddy. Come on, love, dry your tears, there's a big girl.

Perhaps one day I'll tell you the truth but between a child hating her mother and learning the truth or thinking that I abandoned my honor for one night… As much as she doesn't deserve it, I'd rather you think less of me than hate her.

But no matter how you were created you're loved. You are so loved; by me, by Roland, by Henry, even your mum. I hate her, more than anyone else in this realm, perhaps any realm, but I see the way she looks at you. It's with a mother's love, something you can't fake no matter how hard you try. It's the same way Regina looks at you and Henry and Roland.

Gods, Regina… you should have been hers. You should have been the child of two soulmates, of me and her. You deserve a mother like Regina.

She deserves a child of her own, one she doesn't have to share with Emma or Zelena. She deserves you, but instead there'll always be this asterisk next to you when it comes to her.

Regina loves you, I know she does, if nothing else for the fact that you're part of me, her soulmate. She knows that it wasn't your fault how you were conceived but there's something in her eyes when she looks at you. A flash of jealousy, a hint of sadness that you aren't fully ours, that I'll forever be bound to Zelena in a way she and I will never be.

It isn't fair. I hate putting her through this. I wish more than anything I could just make it so you were hers instead of Zelenas.

But despite everything, Regina loves you. With her entire heart and soul. You fill her heart as same as Roland does and I know she will always protect you, she will always defend you and love you and cherish you, just as I promise to do the same to both of my girls and my two boys; my family.

That was why she had invited you on this little beach holiday. Regina had almost been offended when I even questioned if you were coming. She knows you're just as much a part of our little family as Roland is. She loves you so much, and so do I. I swear it, my little Robyn.

You're getting kinda antsy now. Would you like to go swimming? Think of it as a great giant bathtub. Your uncle Killian is quite fond of the ocean as a matter of fact. And piracy but let's just ignore that little fact about him for the moment.

See? There's your step-Mum out there swimming with your big brother Henry now. She's beautiful isn't she? Especially when she allows herself to smile? I can almost see a bit of her in you. I can only pray to the God I believe in the Gods she does that you somehow inherit her strength, her resilience, her love for her family and friends… if you turn out exactly like her, I'll know I'll have done a fine job as a father.

Come now, Robyn. Let's go play in the water…

Please Review!


End file.
